On A Carousel
On A Carousel 'is a story by Thunderbird3InternationalRescue. Summary ''Anabella loves riding the carousel at the park, and is upset when it's closed for repairs one day, so the others decide to cheer her up by building their own. Story One day, Anabella was riding on the carousel at the park. She loved watching everything go round and round as the carousel turn and she loved going up and down on one of the animal seats. "This is so fun," Anabella said. Eventually, the ride stopped, and it stopped at the right moment, because as soon as Anabella got off, her dad came to her and told her it was time to go home. As they walked home, Anabella smiled. "I really love riding that carousel," said Anabella. But the next day, when Anabella came to the carousel, she found that there barricades around it. There was also an "Under Construction" sign in front of them. "Under Construction," Anabella gasped as she read the sign. A maintenance worker approached her. "Yeah, sorry, kid," said the worker, "but the carousel's motor is old and needs to be replaced. But don't worry, we'll have it fixed by tomorrow." Anabella sighed. "Okay," said Anabella. Anabella then went back to the clubhouse, where Doki was playing chess with Gabi, Fico was playing with a toy airplane, Mundi read from an animal encyclopedia, and Oto helped James make white chocolate chip cookies. "Hi, guys," said Anabella sadly. All of her friends were surprised to find Anabella so sad. "What's wrong, Anabella," asked Gabi. "The carousel at the park is closed," said Anabella. "Why," asked Mundi. "The motor's old and needs to be replaced," said Anabella. "Well, they have to replace it at least once a year or so," said James, "it's part of maintenance." "Yeah, I know," said Anabella, "But I really wanted to ride it today." Anabella then went outside. "Poor Anabella," said Gabi. "Yeah," said Doki, "We should really do something about it." "And I think I know just what," said James. "What, James," asked Doki. "Simple," said James, "We'll just build our own carousel." "Great idea," said Gabi, "But, how're we gonna do it?" "Oh don't worry," said James, "I've got a plan." "What's the plan," asked Oto. "Come on," said James, "I'll show you." James then took the kids to his house, where they saw him take two 12 x 12 foot-long piece of plywood, foure planks, a large wooden pole, and old bike, a wooden pole, and some cans of paint. It was obvious what was going on. "We're gonna build a carousel, aren't we," asked Doki. "Yup," said James, "but first, I gotta call to make." James then got out his phone and dialed a number. A while later, a red semi-trailer truck named Packer arrived with four boxes. "Here's your horses, James," said Packer. "Thanks, Packer," said James. As it turned out, James had ordered four small models of horses. He had also built a small seat hanging from the ceiling for Mundi. Once they were out of their boxes, they started building. First, they made the platform and rigged the bike to move it around in a circle, then they attached the horses to the platform by nailing them in place. Eventually, they were finished. "There," said James, "It's all done!" "Great," said Doki, "Now all we need is Anabella." "I'll go get her," said Fico. "Okay," said James, "We'll be waiting." Meanwhile, Anabella was sadly splashing her feet in the lake when Fico came to see her. "Hey, Anabella," said Fico, "Come to James' house. We've got something to show you." "Okay," said Anabella. Fico then tied a blindfold around Anabella's eyes and led her to James' backyard, and when they arrived, Anabella removed the blindfold and saw the carousel. "Wow," she said, "A carousel!" "Yup," said James, "We felt bad for you, so I decided to build one." "And we helped," said Doki. Anabella smiled. "Thanks, guys," said Anabella, "You're the best! Though, how does it work?" "The turntable is powered by this bike," said Oto. "Cool," said Anabella. "Let's give 'er a try," said Fico. "I'll turn it while you guys ride," said Doki. "Sounds good," said Gabi. "And while you kids are doing that, I'll order some pizza from Pizza Planet," said James. James then went inside his house and everyone else took their seats on the carousel. Once they were all set, Doki started pedaling, and everyone, especially Anabella, enjoyed themselves on the carousel. "This is so much fun," said Anabella to herself, "I'm so thankful to have such amazing friends!" '''The End References * The Hollies: There's a song that shares its name with the story by this British pop/rock group best known for their pioneering and distinctive three-part vocal harmony style. Category:Stories Category:Stories By Thunderbird3internationalRescue